Museum of Terror
by BubbleGuppiesFan96
Summary: It's Halloween and the guppies decide to go to the local museum to explore. Unfortunately the power goes out and the museum comes to life. Can the guppies make it out of there alive? Rated T for some blood and gore. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, ppl! I've got my muse for this idea because some of my friends decorated our school with Halloween stuff. So I have them to thank for giving me inspiration to write a Halloween fic.**

It was Halloween night. Nonny has his costume ready. He is the grim reaper; complete with a black jumpsuit over his tail, a black hoodie with the hood on his head, and a scythe with fake blood on the tip of the blade. He really thought he looked scary. He went to find the other guppies and see if their costumes were scary enough. Deema lived closest to him, so he headed there first. He knocked on the door and Deema's older sister LeAnn answered.

"Is your little sister home?" Nonny said in a way that made it sound like he was going to kidnap her.

"Yes she is. Aww, you look adorable!" LeAnn compliments.

"I'm not supposed to look adorable, LeAnn. I'm supposed to look scary," Nonny clarifies.

"Either way, you look great," LeAnn says. She turns her head away from Nonny and toward the stairs.

"Deema! Nonny's here!" LeAnn shouts.

"In a minute! I gotta find my tattered jacket!" Deema yells from upstairs.

"Wanna come in?" LeAnn asks Nonny.

"No, I must stay outside. I represent death and if I enter your home, everyone you love will die!" Nonny says as he raises both his arms in the air.

"You're so cute!" LeAnn squeals.

Just then, Deema comes downstairs. She is wearing a black shirt, a pale purple jacket that was tattered and had holes in it. She wore a black jumpsuit over her tail. Her normally blonde hair was black with two stripes along the sides. Her face and hands were covered in powder to give the illusion that she was pale.

"Great costume, Deems," Nonny compliments.

"Thank you. I'm the Bride of Frankenstein," Deema says as she twirls around so Nonny can see all of her.

"Yeah, I can tell by your hair," Nonny says.

The two guppies leave Deema's house and head to Gil's house, as it was closest to Deema's.

"Nice fake blood," Deema said, pointing to the blood tipped weapon Nonny was carrying.

They go to up to Gil's front door. Before they could knock or ring the doorbell, the door swung open and Gil stood there waving a bloody knife.

"AHHH!" Gil screeched.

"Ah!" Deema and Nonny said, startled.

Gil was dressed in all black. He wore a black jumpsuit over his tail, a black shirt and a black jacket. He also wore a necklace with a brown cross on it. He was holding a bloody knife in his right hand.

"Woah, great costume, Gil. But...what are you supposed to be?" Deema says.

"A killer," Gil says.

"Love the knife," Nonny compliments.

The three of them head to Goby's house. Gil knocks on the door loudly. Goby's older sister Serena answers it.

"Where's your brother?!" Gil screams as he waves his knife. He's giving Serena the impression that he's going to kill Goby. Serena decides to play along.

"You'll never take my baby brother alive!" Serena yells as she closes the door. Two seconds later, she opens the door again.

"I played along good, didn't I?" Serena says proudly.

"Yep, sure did," Deema says.

Serena calls Goby to come down stairs. He comes down with his arms stretched in front of him and his hands bent forward at the wrists. He is wearing a black jumpsuit over his tail, a black shirt, and a brown jacket that's tattered and has holes in the sleeves. His face and hands are painted green. There were small black scars on his temples and his cheeks. His usual indigo hair was black. He approached the door.

"Hrmmm," Goby mumbled.

"And what are you dressed as?" Gil asks as he points his knife at his best friend.

"Me, Frankenstein," Goby replied.

"Well, Frankenstein, I'm your bride," Deema said lovingly as she grabbed her husband's hand.

The four of them head to Molly's house, all while telling each other what they're dressed as. They knock on the door and Molly's brother Chris answers.

"We're here for Molly," Deema says.

"Molls," Chris says.

Molly is dressed in a black jumpsuit, a fancy red shirt, and a long black cape. Her normal pink hair is black with red highlights. She also had fangs in her mouth.

"I'm a girl vampire," Molly says.

The kids finally go to Oona's house, which is located at the end of the block. Nonny knocked on the door and Oona's older brother Isaac answered.

"Nice costumes, guppies," Isaac says in an impressed tone. He summons Oona to the door. She is dressed in a black long sleeved jumpsuit with bat wings sticking out the back. She wore a small pair of black bat ears on her head.

"Hello, my little bat," Nonny says while smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't wait to go trick-or-treating," Oona squealed.

"Oh, we're not going trick-or-treating this year," Nonny says.

"We're not?" Deema asks.

"Nope. We're going to the museum," Nonny tells his colleagues.

"Why?" Gil wonders.

"I want to see what it looks like at night," Nonny says.

He leads the guppies to the museum. The darkness makes the huge building look like it's been abandoned.

"How're we supposed to get in? The doors must be locked," Goby asks.

Nonny uses the tip of his scythe to jimmy the doors. They open with ease. Each guppy enters the building in this order: Nonny, Oona, Molly, Goby, Deema, and Gil. Gil cautiously looked outside and slowly closed the door. The lights were very dimly lit. The only really bright lights were the ones in the display cases.

"Ok, we've seen the museum at night. L-let's go," Gil shuddered.

"Just a sec,Gil. I want to see the prehistoric exhibit," Nonny says.

In order to get to the prehistoric exhibit, the guppies would have to go up two flights of stairs. For some strange reason, the stairs creaked as the guppies climbed them.

"D-do the stairs normally creak like this?" Gil asked nervously as they got closer to the top.

"No, they don't actually," Nonny says.

Once they reach the prehistoric exhibit, they are startled by the enormous T-Rex skeleton staring down at them.

"Ahh!" Oona said, startled.

"Don't worry. It's just a skeleton. It won't hurt you," Nonny said in a comforting tone. Oona smiled. The guppies swam past the T-Rex display and continued to explore the prehistoric exhibit. They suddenly hear a very loud thud.

"What was that?!" Deema cried.

"Nonny...is there anyone else here?" Molly says in a worried tone.

"I don't think so. The parking lot was empty," Nonny says.

"Then what was that thud?" Deema asked in a half scared and half demanding tone.

"Maybe it was a strong wind blowing against a window," Nonny said, trying to be calm.

"Um, I-I have to go to the bathroom," Deema shivered.

"Ok. You go down this hall, turn the left corner, and go down the other hall. The bathroom should be right there," Nonny directed.

"Goby, come with me!" Deema shouted as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand.

* * *

><p>They followed Nonny's instructions and go down the prehistoric turned the left corner to the Native American hall. They swam down that hall towards the bathroom. Standing in between the men's and women's bathrooms was a tall Indian statue.<p>

"Ahh!" Deema screamed upon seeing the Indian statue.

"Calm down. It's just a statue. It's not even alive. See?" Goby said as he knocked on the wooden statue.

"Ok, Gobes. I trust you," Deema said.

She opened the door to the women's restroom and saw it was super dark in there.

"Eek! Too dark!" Deema squealed as she slammed the door shut. The sound of the door slamming echoed through the dark hallway.

"What's wrong now?" Goby asked in a slightly irritated tone.

"It's dark in there. Come with me," Deema pleaded.

"What? I can't go in there," Goby panicked. He blushed at the thought of going into the girl's room.

"Come on. There's no one else here. Pleeeeease," Deema begged as she batted her eyes like crazy.

Goby bashfully swallowed a big gulp of airand then opened the bathroom door.

"Ok, I'll go in there too. But only cuz you're my girlfriend," Goby said.

The two guppies cautiously stepped into the bathroom. Goby left the door open so the light coming from the hall can shine into the bathroom. Goby felt the wall to see if there's a light switch. He finally finds one and turns it on. Suddenly, the bathroom lights flicker on.

"Ah, much better," Deema sighs with relief.

"Can I go back out now?" Goby pleaded.

"(giggle) Sure," Deema giggled.

Goby closed the door. Less than two minutes later, Deema comes out of the bathroom. They head back to where the others are...with the eyes of the Indian statue following their every move.


End file.
